


Pink

by MR01



Series: Trial-Order [9]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: When the world discovers that Light Yagami is Kira shortly after his death they all credit L. The World's Best Detective and Near his prodigy.Not knowing or caring that an escaped convict from one of the best, most dangerous and elite criminally insane institutes of Copenhagen, Denmark and the planet cracked the case first.Beyond is simply trying to reason with himself that the only reason he wants to see Lawliet again is because he really wants to rub it in his beautiful, nonchalant face.(Under work, I'm on a deadline. Don't read it yet plz & thnx- MR01)





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Death Note' if I did B would be in everything.

* * *

When the world discovers that Light Yagami is Kira shortly after his death they all credit L. The World's Best Detective and Near his prodigy.

Not knowing or caring that an escaped convict from one of the best, most dangerous and elite criminally insane institutes of Copenhagen, Denmark and the planet cracked the case first.

Beyond is simply trying to reason with himself that the only reason he wants to see Lawliet again is because he really wants to rub it in his beautiful, nonchalant face.

(And stuff happens)


End file.
